I kissed a girl
by l0x0r
Summary: Good old fashioned Jenny/Joy yuri. Defiantly NC-17


I do not own Pokemon

I kissed a girl

Nurse Joy smiled and waved as the last trainer of the day walked out of the pokemon center, as the glass door closed behind the now vague figure who was quickly swallowed up by the darkness, Joy let out a small and delicate sigh. Today had been slightly more hectic than most days, with the pace slowing down in the late afternoon, and the final trainer just now leaving at nearly 10 p.m. Yet as Joy moved to lock the front door of the pokemon center, she reflected on the fact that despite the copious amounts of work she had done today she still felt … well, the best way to describe it would be bored.

She wasn't sure when she had started to feel this way, but the sensation had been growing ever stronger in her for at least several weeks. While she took much delight in helping cure damaged or sick pokemon, Nurse Joy had begun to feel that maybe that was not enough to fully occupy her. After all, her job mostly entailed placing the pokemon in the healing bays or for the more severe injuries taking them out and attending to their wounds personally. Really the hardest part of her job was calming distraught trainers. Thus she had long ago ceased being mentally challenged by her job, and while she knew that she would always want to care for sick pokemon, she had begun to wonder what other challenges life had to offer her.

As she mulled over her personal dilemma Nurse Joy made one last round of her pokemon center, none of the pokemon that had come in today had severe enough injuries to warrant their staying overnight, so all of the examination and healing rooms where empty and pristine, her Chansey always was meticulous in insuring the cleanliness of their center. Of course Chansey usually had little else to do but clean, but that was neither here nor there. Joy turned out the lights of the unused rooms one by one, until she had made her way back to the front of the center where Chansey was seated behind the counter. Making sure that Chansey knew how to contact her in case of an emergency Joy flipped on the "Chansey on Duty" light and with a final wave at her helper pokemon, made her way back to the employee locker room where she changed out of her starched uniform and placed it in the dirty clothes basket for Chansey to clean later, the slipped into her casual clothes consisting of a tight fitting pair of jeans and a somewhat baggy light green shirt. As she was slipping on her well worn sneakers, Joy glanced at the wall clock and realized that she would have to hurry if she didn't want to be late to her weekly get together with Jenny.

Officer Jenny sat at the red light in her patrol car and sighed. Being assigned to such a small town had to have been a punishment for doing something wrong in a previous life. There was simply nothing to do. All of the citizens were very nice, law abiding people who managed to live out their simple lives without having to kill one another, steal anything, or even get violently drunk. Not that Jenny wanted such awful things to happen, she just wished that there would be some excitement in her life every once in a while. After all that was the reason she had gone to the academy in the first place, to solve unsolvable mysteries, to break up huge crime syndicates and drug rings single handedly. But instead she had been assigned to the quietest and most boring little town imaginable where her primary duties included finding lost pokemon and giving directions to out of towners.

Jenny grimaced slightly as she remembered the idiot who had held her up so long at the station, he had been trying to get back to Route 9, but from what she could tell he had been unable to read a map, figure out what west was, or understand left and right. After almost an hour of trying to explain the directions to the man, Jenny was about to pull her hair out in frustration when the idiot finally had an epiphany.

"Oh, I see where I am now, so then I just need to follow this road here," the gestured at the map Jenny had drawn for the man, "and I should be able to get back to Route 9 in a few ours right?"

Almost sobbing from relief Jenny enthusiastically confirmed the directions, then bidding the lost man adieu, quickly locked up her station and made her way to her patrol car. She was going to be late to Joy's place, and she didn't want to stop to change out of her uniform since lately it seemed that their weekly get together had become one of the few things that Jenny looked forward to anymore. With eager anticipation Jenny maneuvered her car past the pokemon center and down the street a little ways to the small but comfortable house that Nurse Joy occupied. Smiling inwardly Jenny noticed that Joy was just arriving home herself, standing on the front porch with the keys in her hand as Jenny pulled into the driveway.

Jenny turned off her car and getting out she stretched and tried to work out a few kinks in her back that she had developed from sitting at her desk most of the day which had been exacerbated by her car ride.

"Hi Joy, are you just getting off work too?" Jenny asked as she started walking towards the house.

"Oh, why yes, today was rather busy at the center, although there was nothing too serious I'm happy to say. How was your day?" Joy asked as she opened the font door, flipped on the lights and held the door open for Jenny to come through.

"Well it was slow at the station for most of the day, but right at the last second this guy from out of town apparently had gotten lost and needed directions back to the highway. That's the reason I'm so late. Anyway, what's the movie this week? I hope something with a lot of explosions and car chases, but knowing you it's probably something with lots of sappy dialogue and romance." Commented Jenny as she followed Joy down the short hallway and into the living room.

Joy turned around and put her hands on her hips and hmph'd at Jenny before smiling and turning toward the kitchen. As she was walking away she said over her shoulder, "Well, why don't you make yourself comfortable and you can choose the movie this week while I get dinner started, would you like something to drink while we're waiting?"

Jenny responded with a negative while she started to peruse the movie titles that Joy had in her collection. Noticing an unsurprising overabundance of romantic comedies Jenny decided to go with one of the movies that she had never heard of in the hopes of being pleasantly surprised. Placing her selection in the DVD player Jenny turned on the TV, but waited to start the movie until Joy returned. Relaxing on the sofa in front of the TV Jenny turned her attention to the familiar room she was in; really it did a wonderful job of reflecting Joy's personality. It had been decorated either knowingly or unconsciously to be warm, comforting, and inviting. The furniture was simple, yet comfortable, the room, as well as the entire house likely, was impeccably clean, and the decorations where unobtrusive and tasteful.

It seemed almost like a second home to Jenny, or perhaps even a first one since she only really visited her own home to sleep for a few hours before heading back to work, it was just a place to sleep, she actually lived her life as much as possible away from it. That was perhaps why she and Joy had started having this weekly get together. Jenny had been at the pokemon center late one afternoon just killing time by talking with Nurse Joy when closing time had rolled around and Joy invited Jenny back to her house in order to finish the conversation. From there they had watched some movie, and both had had so much fun that they decided that it should become a weekly thing. This was perhaps unsurprising given the fact that they were roughly of the same age, and the majority of the townspeople where either older or younger than the two women.

Jenny was interrupted from her reminiscing as Joy returned with a glass of wine in her hand, owing to the fact that it was Friday and she didn't have to relieve Chansey for several hours Joy probably felt the need to unwind.

As Joy walked back into the room she noticed that Jenny was still wearing her uniform and having worn her own uniform for so long, new that it couldn't be all that comfortable, no matter how nice she looked in it. Ignoring her final thought, Joy smiled at Jenny and said, "You should change into something more comfortable. If you'd like, you can borrow some of my clothes. Dinner won't be ready for a few more minutes so you should have time to change."

Jenny regarded the smiling Joy for a second thinking over the offer, she would feel better in something looser than her uniform, and she and Joy were roughly the same size though Joy was perhaps a bit … bustier. Deciding "what the hell," Jenny smiled and said "Sure."

"Well my room is upstairs, first door on the right, feel free to wear whatever, but I'm afraid that I don't have too large a selection to choose from. Anyway, I need to go pop the bread into the oven to warm it up." Joy said as she turned back towards the kitchen.

Jenny watched her walk out and then getting off the sofa she walked over to the stairs and climbed them. She found Joy's room and letting herself in couldn't help but let out a little chuckle, Joy's room definitely reflected her personality in that it was very "girly" with lots of pastel colors, pink bed sheets, and even a few stuffed pokemon dolls scattered around. Treading softly on the light pink carpeting Jenny made her way over to Joy's closet and found a few extra nursing uniforms and only seven pairs of shoes. Turning to the dresser which was located next to the door leading to the bathroom Jenny found that Joy's preference for pastel colors extended to her wardrobe, finally settling on a light pink blouse, Jenny opened the drawer next to the one she had found the shirts in and discovered Joy's underwear drawer. Smiling to herself Jenny saw that Joy folded her underwear in a very cute manner, but her smile quickly gave way to an embarrassed blush as Jenny found next to the regular white and the occasionally cute print underwear, a few … racier garments. Jenny imagined how Joy would look in these black lingerie and realizing her train of thought, quickly banished the tempting image and quickly shut the drawer.

Jenny was able to find a pair of slacks that complemented the blouse without further mishap and made her way to the bathroom to change. She had already taken off her top and was working on the fastenings to her skirt when she spied near the shower a pile of clothes that could have only belonged to Joy. Probably in a hurry and expecting to get back to them Joy had likely left them here earlier in the morning. Sticking out from the pile almost innocently was the edge of what Jenny recognized to be a thong. Blushing even more than before Jenny turned around and tried to banish all the bad thoughts while she changed. Why was she suddenly having all these perverted thoughts about her best friend for? They were both women, and it shouldn't matter that Joy was the kindest, nicest, most graceful, and most beautiful person that she knew. Right?

Deciding to deal with her strange thoughts at a later date, Jenny quickly dressed herself and then almost ran out of Joy's room. Calming herself before descending the stairs, Jenny found Joy in the living room absently watching some random television program. Upon seeing Jenny, Joy's eyes lit up, "Oh you're just in time, the lasagna should be finished reheating, and the table is all set."

Getting up from the sofa Joy led Jenny into the kitchen where she had already arranged two place settings at the table with a basket of fresh bread placed in between. "Just have a seat Jenny," Joy said as she walked over to the oven, "let me take out this lasagna so that it can cool a little. Now then would you like red wine or white? I think that with Italian you're supposed to have red wine, but I can't ever remember, so it might actually be white." Putting the lasagna down on the counter Joy raised a finger to her chin, "Although I suppose that really it doesn't matter since it's just the two of us, so which do you have a taste for?"

Jenny distracted by the incredible cuteness that was Joy wearing an apron she had just donned, with her current expression of absentminded concentration, wasn't sure which she had chosen. Apparently red since Joy turned to the refrigerator and pulling out a chilled bottle filled Jenny's glass and refilled her own. Leaving the bottle on the table Joy turned back to the counter and quickly served the lasagna. She and Jenny began to have dinner, and as usual they carried on a spirited discussion over whatever subject they were interested in that week. Or at least Joy did, Jenny was unusually distracted this time, not only by the strange feelings she was experiencing, but also by Joy, and how she was just noticing how cute Joy looked whenever she was really passionate about a topic.

As dinner began to wind down, Joy began to run out of topics of local affairs, and without entirely thinking her thoughts through, blurted out, "You know, lately I've been having this unusual feeling of boredom, like maybe there is something else that I could be doing with my life."

Startled by Joy's comment and how close it mirrored her own thoughts earlier, Jenny quickly replied, "You're not thinking about leaving are you?"

Joy smiled reassuringly, "Of course not. I could never give up helping pokemon, nor could I give up our … relationship." Joy had been searching for the word friendship to end her sentence, but due to the alcohol she had been imbibing; her vocabulary was somewhat flighty at the moment.

Jenny felt a flood of relief at Joy's reassurance. "You know, you could take up a hobby like gardening or something." Jenny said as she finished off the last piece of bread.

Joy looked thoughtful, "A hobby hhmmm… Well anyway, let's go watch that movie; I can clean up this mess later." She said as she rose and walked over to the refrigerator and retrieved another bottle of wine to replace the one they had just finished off. Jenny followed Joy back to the living room and paid close attention to how Joy's rear end moved as she walked. During dinner in an effort to do battle with her conflicting emotions, Jenny had been out drinking her dinner companion by quite a lot, and was now pleasantly drunk. She sat down on the sofa as Joy hit the play button on the DVD player and the movie started to play. Joy then turned off the lights and made her way to the sofa as well.

As the introductory credits to the movie started to play, Joy commented, "Oh, this one is so sad, the woman's boyfriend gets hit by a car and killed, and then she's all alone, and she only gets over his death at the end of the movie."

Jenny at this point could really care less, her attention was not on the movie, but rather on Joy who was now illuminated only by the flicker of the television set, but still managed to be beautiful. Deciding that perhaps heavy drinking wouldn't solve her problems Jenny slowed down her alcohol consumption. However Joy decided that drinking more would be a good solution in order to keep her from crying and embarrassing herself in front of her friend.

Two hours and an empty wine bottle later the movie was reaching its climax and Joy had tears streaming down her face while Jenny sat and watched Joy. As the movie ended, Joy began to sob heavily and Jenny without thinking leaned over and embraced her friend, carefully wiping away her tears. After a few minutes Joy began to settle down and leaned her head against Jenny's shoulder. Still functioning without full brainpower, by instinct Jenny leaned in and kissed Joy in a hopefully comforting manner.

The kiss was soft and warm, and for each of them a first. It was lingering and seemed to cause something deep inside of them both to reverberate sympathetically. Realizing what she had done, Jenny pulled her head back after only a few short seconds and found Joy staring at her wide eyed. Her eyes where bright from the recent tears and reflected the light from the television screen. They held something that Jenny couldn't quite define, but then they closed and robbed Jenny of their beauty. This however was more than made up for when Joy leaned in again and kissed Jenny back. Suddenly Jenny's world exploded in light as she realized that someone she loved loved her in return. The second kiss lasted much longer than the first and it wasn't until it was over that Jenny realized that somehow her hand had ended up inside of Joy's shirt and was now softly massaging her chest.

Joy wasn't sure whether it was the alcohol, the kiss, or the breast play but she felt incredibly warm and loved at that moment. She wasn't entirely sure what had brought about Jenny's sudden affection, but she knew that she didn't want it to stop. However she also did not want her first time to be on her sofa. So breaking from the embrace she ignored Jenny's questioning look and taking her hand led her upstairs to her bedroom. As she entered her room, Joy's usual modesty returned and she dropped Jenny's hand and stood facing away from her while she wondered if this was really what she wanted. Her questions were quickly answered however when Jenny came up behind her and kissing her neck embraced her and reached down to unfasten Joy's pants.

Joy let out a soft moan as Jenny's kiss transformed into little nips as she moved to Joy's ear while her deft hands pushed down Joy's pants. Now feeling more eager, Joy reluctantly broke the embrace and stepped out of the pooled pants, while reaching up to take her shirt off. After it had cleared her head she turned around to look at Jenny again, and became even more embarrassed. Jenny stood close to Joy, looking at her in a very … hungry manner. Smiling Jenny approached Joy, which caused Joy to unconsciously back up until the back of her legs hit her bed and she fell backwards onto it. Jenny followed her down and leaned over her while unfastening the buttons on her blouse.

Joy stared into Jenny's eyes and feeling the deep emotions there reached down and returned the favor from earlier by unfastening Jenny's pants. Jenny stepped out of her pants and shrugged off her blouse in almost the same motion, an incredibly sexy movement from Joy's perspective. Jenny then smiled down at Joy again and moved to plant a soft kiss on her lips; she then moved and started to kiss Joy's neck down to her collarbone. As she did this, Jenny's hand found itself running down Joy's body, until it finally found the edge of Joy's underwear and quietly slipping inside, started to gently caress the apex of Joy's legs. Finding overwhelming evidence that Joy was enjoying the experience, Jenny decided to slow things down a little, and so she reluctantly removed her hand from Joy's underwear and brought it up to Joy's bra, where she reached around and unhooked the clasp, then gently drew the cloth off of Joy and tossed it away.

Jenny stopped what she was doing for just a moment to admire Joy's breasts. She had been correct in her earlier assessment, while her own breasts where nicely sized, Joy's were much more … ample. Seeing Joy looking up at her questioningly, Jenny decided that there would be ample time later to admire her lovers assets, and gently massaging one of the breasts with one hand, she lowered her head down and took the unoccupied breast's nipple into her mouth. She started to slowly suck on it while twirling her velvety tongue around the already hard nipple.

Joy was feeling sensations that she had never before thought possible, much less felt. It seemed as if somehow Jenny had found a way to make all the nerves in Joy's body turn on pleasure mode, and wherever Jenny touched felt oh so good. As Jenny paid attention to her chest, Joy couldn't help but let out a soft mew which Joy could somehow tell caused Jenny to smile as she switched her attention to the other breast. Joy was feeling sooooo good. But she wanted to somehow show how good she was feeling to the one who was doing all of this to her. So she reached down to Jenny's bra and searched her back for the clasp.

Jenny smiled as she felt Joy's delicate hands on her back searching for the clasp of her bra; she smiled even wider as Joy gave out a small moan of frustration. Ceasing her administrations Jenny leaned back and reached up to her own breasts released her front locking bra. The weight of her breasts caused the bra to pop open when it was released and she let it slide down her side and to the floor. Seeing her objective Joy gave out a small sound of contentment as she reached up and massaged Jenny's breast in hopefully a pleasing manner while she placed her face in the valley between the breasts and inhaled the other woman's scent. She must have done something right because Jenny suddenly let out a please gasp. Moving her mouth to Jenny's nipple, Joy tried to do to Jenny what she had done to her.

Jenny was feeling so good at the moment, but she wanted Joy to feel even better, so she reached up and disengaging Joy from her chest, backed away from her. Smiling at Joy's questioning look she held Joy's eyes while she slowly kneeled down at the edge of the bed between Joy's legs. She carefully pulled down Joy's plain white cotton panties which now had a large wet area, and when Joy obediently lifted her hips, Jenny pulled them completely off Joy, leaving her completely naked and wonderfully beautiful. Breaking eye contact in order to examine Joy's pussy, Jenny found that it was as beautiful as the rest of her. Obviously Joy shaved since there was only a small triangular patch of downy pubic hair right above Joy's clitoris, which was very exposed at the moment, leading down to Joy's pussy which was currently puffy and open, with several layers all unfolded outward.

Joy looked down at Jenny as she examined her most private of parts, and Joy began to get a little embarrassed, no one had ever looked at her there before, and Jenny was taking an awful long time. But just as she was about to say something, Joy felt something hesitantly touch the outer folds of her pussy, it was soft yet hard, and slightly wet. After a hesitant touch or two, Joy felt the foreign object trace a long path up one side of her pussy and then the other, each stroke culminating at the clitoris which caused extreme twitches of pleasure to run throughout Joy's body. Suddenly she realized that Jenny was licking her down there. She felt so incredibly naughty but so good as well. Joy unconsciously tightened her thighs around Jenny's head as Jenny's speed intensified, and she interspaced her vigorous licking with the occasional delving into Joy's pussy proper. After a few minutes, as Joy's breathing quickened and her thighs became tighter and tighter, Jenny switched to exclusively sucking and playing with Joy's clitoris which caused something to wind up inside of Joy. When Jenny inserted two of her fingers into Joy while simultaneously flicking her clitoris with her tongue, that wound up something exploded in Joy and the entire world faded to white as the most pleasurable feeling she had ever experienced coursed through her body.

Jenny dimly heard Joy's orgasmic cries since her ears where currently blocked by Joy's thighs, but soon the pressure let up and Jenny stood up to regard Joy, who had nearly passed out from the pleasure and had her eyes closed with a huge smile on her face. Jenny smiled down at Joy and leaned in to kiss her lover once more.

Joy began to come down from wherever her orgasm had sent her to find something warm and wet invading her mouth, it had a taste and smell unlike anything she had ever experienced before, it wasn't unpleasant, it was … musky. She opened her eyes to find Jenny kissing her, and she suddenly realized that it was Jenny's tongue she felt in her mouth, and Joy blushed bright red as she realized what the odd taste must be. Pushing that thought aside, Joy wanted Jenny to feel how much she loved her, so while they kissed Joy reached down and pushed down Jenny's black satin panties and started to gently caress Jenny's pussy. Joy ran her hand through Jenny's soft pubic hair before curling her fingers and delicately inserting them into Jenny's pussy. Jenny's eyes suddenly opened and she moaned into Joy's mouth before rolling over onto her side while Joy followed and continued her administrations to Jenny's pussy. Jenny broke their kiss as she rolled completely onto her back. Joy started to nibble on Jenny's ear while her fingers plumbed Jenny's depth and her thumb flicked her clitoris every once in a while.

Joy then moved her mouth down and planted a row of kisses along Jenny's neck and collarbone before again returning to capture her lips. It was at this point that Jenny's orgasm struck and she screamed from pleasure into Joy's mouth as her back arched off the bed and Joy's hands started to slow down. As she came down from her orgasmic high, Jenny turned to regard Joy who was trying to untangle the sheets enough to cover them, while holding Jenny close.

"Joy, that was … amazing. I'm really tired now, but I want to do that to you again and again."

Joy smiled at her as she covered them both up, "I know, and I want to also, but I really need to go to bed, I need to get up early tomorrow to relieve Chansey."

Jenny watched her lover as she thought about the handcuffs that were still attached to her uniform in the bathroom. "You know what, I think that you're going to call in sick tomorrow Joy." Joy just smiled at Jenny and snuggled close to her, quickly fell asleep. Jenny pulled Joy tighter to her, and with thoughts of the next morning, joined her new lover in a well deserved rest. Her last thought before sleep overtook her was, "Well somehow I don't think I'll be bored anymore. I love living in a small town."


End file.
